A Part of Sam
by LadyMaiden
Summary: " I thought you would want this back " Castiel pays a visit to Dean's dream, soon after the events that took place in Stull Cementary. He has something important for him. One-shot.


**Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural in any way of form, all properties belong to WB.**

**Title: A part of Sam**

**Summary: " I thought you would want this back " Castiel pays a visit to Dean's dream, a while after the events that took place in Stull Cementary. He has something important for him.**

Dean was sitting on the hood of the Impala, with a bottle of beer in his hand and staring up into the stars. He looked around, and he felt his eyes water. Sam wasn't with him. Dean hung his head and took a deep, shuddered breath.

"Dean?"

Dean spun around to see none other than his friend Castiel. The angel had gone to Heaven to take over command, and Dean hadn't seen him since when driving back that fatefull day from Stull Cementary.

" Cas? " Dean jumped off the hood of his car and walked up to the standing angel.

A smile was spread across the angel's face: " It's good to see you again Dean, it's been some time. "

Dean smiled and put his hand on Castiel's shoulder " Back at you man. " Then he stepped back and looked closely at the angel.

Cas was no longer in his trenchcoat, or suit for that matter. He was very casual, wearing jeans, a simple shirt and a jacket. What more, he still looked like Jimmy Novak.

Dean raised his eyebrows: " I'm dreaming, aren't I? "

Castiel nodded: " I didn't want to intrude in the middle of the night, and it's easier for me to appear in your dreams. "

Dean nodded in understanding. " So..how's Heaven? " He asked, taking a swig of beer.

Castiel's smile broadened: " Wonderful. Much better than I could ever remember. "

" Are you saying that because you're the boss? "

Castiel laughed: " In a way, I guess. Things have changed. With God's permission, I established new rules, I invited all the fallen angels back to heaven. We're happy now, and have a new found faith in God, and in humans as well. " Castiel walked away a little ways , standing with his back to Dean.

" Well that's good news. So we're not flithy mud monkeys anymore? "

" Not at all- we have a great respect for all people now. Especially you...and Sam " Cas uttered the last words carefully, knowing that Dean was still hurting over his brother.

Dean looked down, trying to hold back the tears flooding in.

The angel turned around to face Dean. His eyes showed deep concern: " You do know Dean that I can take a whole garrison with me and try to get Sam out. It would be risky but... "

" No...no...I promised him. " Dean said quietly, looking back up at Cas.

Cas just shook his head and sighed. If Dean wouldn't give him the consent, he wasn't about to do it. " Then let me do you a favour. After everything you sacrificed, it's the least I can do. "

" What?" Dean asked, his face still tear-stricken.

Castiel walked up to Dean and took his hand, dropping something small and metallic in it.

It was the amulet that Sam had given him. The amulet that had once been his most prized possesion, because it was a token of their brotherly love. The amulet he threw away right before Sam's eyes. How he regreted doing that.

Dean looked at it in suprise , and then back at Castiel.

" I thought you would want it back." Castiel said, smiling.

Dean didn't hold back his tears. His face showed gratefullness and deep emotion. " Thanks Cas." he choked.

" You're welcome " the angel nodded in acknowledgment, before dissapearing.

Dean shot his eyes open. He was awake. Was that all just a dream? He looked beside to see Lisa sleeping peacefully. Then he felt he was clutching something in his hand.

Dean quickly swung his legs to the side of the bed and sat up. He turned on the bedside lamp and looked at the object he was holding- the amulet. So it wasn't a dream, Cas really did find it for him.

Tears once again made their way to the eyes of the elder Winchester, but they were tears of happiness. He had a part of Sam in the shape of that necklace. Dean carefully put it around his neck. He wasn't going to loose it, ever again.

**A/N: I can't believe Dean didn't get his amulet back! That's why I wrote this little fic :) I hope that we will see it again next season. If you liked my story, please review, it's always appreciated.**


End file.
